marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowed... (A!)
"Shadowed..." is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-first episode overall. Plot "Dear Katherine Pryde, - Kitty read aloud as soon as the letter arrived at Utopia Island. -You have been chosen to travel to the X-Mansion, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester Country, New York, to be part of the main X-Men team and receive training in the School from our experienced teachers. We hope you accept to join us. Regards, Professor Charles Xavier. - -That means you're a member of the main X-Men!!! - Magik exclaimed. -Congratulations Kitty. - Jubilee smiled at her Utopia Division teammate. -Does that mean you're leaving us? - Colossus asked sadly. Kitty looked up at her boyfriend. -If you want... I can reject it. - Pryde shrugged. -No, of course not. - Piotr said firmly. -I wouldn't let you do that. - -That's why you're the best. - Kitty said, kissing him on the cheek. The next morning, a ship was waiting for Kitty. -Promise me you'll be good. - Piotr said, wrapping his arms slightly around her waist. -I promise. - Kitty smiled, with tears in her eyes. -I would ask you to do the same but you're too good. - -Thank you, Katya. - Colossus smiled and the two kissed. Once Katherine pulled away, she hugged her best friend Magik. -Take care of yourself, phasing one. - Illyana joked. -I will Illyana. I will. Now you should take care of yourself. - -As always. I also have my brother to do that for me, right Piotr? - Magik laughed. -Namor... - Kitty called the Atlantean aside. -I need you to take care of them and lead them from now on. I trust your tactical abilities. - -I will, Katherine. I promise. - -Thank you Namor. - Kitty smiled softly. -Now go and kick some butt in the major league. - -I will, for every single one of you, my Utopia Division members! - Kitty chuckled and hopped on board of the ship, waving at her teammates. Dagger reached out for Cloak's hand. -We will miss her... - -Of course we will. - Banshee nodded. -Robert... - Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club White Queen, whispered into the member of the Brotherhood's member's ear. -I need you to go into the X-Mansion and destroy Cerebro. Turn it off, make it burn, I don't care. But get it done. - -Y-Yes, Ems. - Nitro nodded and walked out of the Inner Circle's Office. -Katherine... - Charles Xavier smiled as the teenage mutant walked inside the X-Mansion in Salem Country accompanied by Lockheed. -Professor... - Kitty smiled, but was immediately shocked at the sight of Wolverine. -What's up, bub? - Logan asked, leaning against a wall. -Who is this? - Kitty asked, slightly uneasy. -This is Logan, one of our newest members. - -Wait... ONE of our newest? - -Yes... - Xavier nodded as Rogue walked out of the Mansion. -WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! - Kitty shouted, ready to attack Mystique's foster daughter. -Katherine, this is Anna Marie. Our latest addition to the team. - -She's not good. She's Mystique's daughter. - Kitty muttered. -I heard you, Pryde. - Rogue spat bitterly. -I don't care. - Katherine shrugged. -I see you're really lacking people. You wouldn't let some people join if it was otherwise. - -Talking about yourself, sugar? - Anna Marie smirked. -We both know who's the odd one here. - -Girls! - Wolverine shouted. -You better f***ing stop or I'll have to get in the middle. - -Logan... - Charles reached out at Wolverine. -No, Professor. They better cut this sh*t or I'll cut it for them. - -Whatever. - Rogue shrugged, walking back inside the Mansion. What none of them noticed was Nitro sneaking into the X-Mansion through the backyard. -I'm in, Emma... - Nitro whispered through his intercommunicator. -Great. Now you have to find Cerebro and tear it down. We can't risk the X-Men to add another member to their ranks. -Logan... - Xavier looked up at the Canadian. -You should take Katherine to the Danger Room, you will be in charge of her training. - -Yes, Professor. - Wolverine nodded and guided Kitty to the Danger Room. -Leave your stuff here, don't even bother unpacking. - As soon as the two X-Men got to the Danger Room they started their training session, while Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Havok, Angel, Beast, Jean Grey, Cyclops and the Professor were reunited in the main garden. Suddenly, Nitro ran to the middle of the group and exploded right in their faces, stunning them. -They are stunned, Ems. - Robert Hunter whispered, regenerating himself after the explosion. -Great Robbie... Now go for Cerebro. - The White Queen smiled, all the way back in the Inner Circle's meeting room. After the explosion, the alarms went off, even inside of the Danger Room. -What happened?! - Kitty exclaimed. -Intruders! - Wolverine shouted, running towards the Adamantium door, but when he got there Nitro had already locked it. -F**k it's locked!!! - Logan cursed. -No problem, take my arm! - Pryde ran next to the man and phased through the wall once he had grabbed her arm. Once they got out, they came face to face with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member. -HOW?! - Robert exclaimed. -Don't you dare mess with Kitty Pryde... - Wolverine smirked, "popping" his claws. -And Logan. - Kitty finished, grabbing a ribbon from her hair and tying Nitro with it. -A RIBBON WON'T STOP ME!!!!! - Hunter shouted while exploding. Wolverine, reacting quickly, jumped in front of Kitty, protecting her from the explosion. Instead of reconstituting himself in his human body, he moved out of the War Room in his gaseous form. However, Wolverine smelled his trace all the way down to the floor downstairs. -He's downstairs, let's go! - -No! - Kitty exclaimed. -We can't do that, not just like that. We need to be cautious. We need to phase through. - -Katherine... I can't let you be in danger... - -Trust me, Logan! - Pryde protested. -I know what I'm doing!!! - Wolverine nodded. -Go and kick his ass. - -Thank you. - Kitty smiled, phasing through the floor and jumping on Nitro, who had reconstituted his physical body. -No!!! - Nitro shouted, trying to get Kitty off his back. -I can't explode if someone is less than a few feet away! - -Too bad, I'm not going anywhere. - -And neither am I, bub. - Wolverine smirked, walking next to where Nitro and Kitty were laying. Professor Xavier appeared next to them. -Let's take Nitro to the Holding Cells. Logan, turn the nullification field on, so his powers are "switched off". - -Yes, Professor. - Wolverine nodded, carrying Hunter to the Cells. -Katherine, hand me that, please... - Charles asked, pointing at Nitro's intercommunicator. -Did you do it, Robert? - Emma Frost asked on the other side of the line. -Emma... What a pleasant surprise! - Xavier exclaimed ironically. -Ch-Charles... - the White Queen muttered. -I really hope this is the last time you try to raid my Mansion with your inefficient lackeys. - Professor X said firmly before hanging up. Notes *Jean Grey's sprite was done by User:Ami7mina and the original one can be found HERE Gallery Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"I will, for every single one of you, my Utopia Division members!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) 4 (1).jpg|"What happened?!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) KittyPrydeWolverineDangerRoomUnderAttack.png|Kitty Pryde and Wolverine escape the Danger Room|link=Shadowed... (A!) 1 (2).jpg|Kitty Pryde attacks Nitro|link=Shadowed... (A!) Nitro_(Earth-1010).png|"A RIBBON WON'T STOP ME!!!!!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsWolverineKittyPrydeS....png|Nitro explodes|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0053.png|"Trust me, Logan! I know what I'm doing!!!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0035.png|Kitty Pryde phases through the floor|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0034.png|Kitty Pryde phases on top of Nitro|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroCapturedShadowed....png|"Let's take Nitro to the Holding Cells"|link=Shadowed... (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Hunter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lockheed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc